Tigerclaw X Sandstorm, wrong but right
by SweetBriarLove
Summary: When Sandstorm and Tigerclaw met, it sorta just clicked, little did Sandstorm know, his evil intentions were stopped by their love. Rated M for later chapters and descriptive gore.


**Oh yes, hello everyone. I am SweetBriarLove, it is really nice of you to read my story, and well, well I could say that this is a "What if" sorta story. I could make Tigerclaw and Sandstorm have kits, I could do whatever. Mm'kay everyone? Oh yes, please do a review if you enjoyed the story, I would really like that. And if there are flaws in it, please tell me. Thanks!**

_Chapter 1_

Sandstorm ran over to Tigerclaw. "Good morning, Tigerclaw!" She purred, her

eyes gleaming with excitement. "Morning, Sandstorm," he murmured, snapping a

glare at the she-cat as he studied her fur. She was indeed beautiful, but he was

going to keep true to the fact that he was against this clan, everything would be in

his paws soon enough…

Sandstorm stared at the tom's reaction to her welcoming greeting. "How have you

been doing?" She asked as she watched him hesitate, but then reply. "Oh, I have

been doing good," the reply made Sandstorm's eyes gleam even more. "I am about

to go hunting, care to come with me?" Once again, the tom hesitated. "Ehm, sure."

Sandstorm's heart lifted and the she-cat purred. "Well, let's go," the she-cat said,

running towards the entrance of the camp.

Tigerclaw hesitated once again for a moment, but then began following. He could

not help his thoughts that were buzzing through his head. _Will Goldenflower_

_suspect something…? _The thought tore at the tom's mind until he shook it

off and caught up to her. "I've seen you hunt, you know," he complimented,

seeing the she-cat's eyes lighten up, "thank you, Tigerclaw! I could say the same

about you!" Sandstorm replied with a purr. Tigerclaw's heart lifted. "Well…

uhm, maybe we should start hunting," he suggested, padding a few fox lengths

ahead. "Yeah, we should," Sandstorm replied, dropping into a hunter's crouch

before saying in a low voice. "I smell a squirrel. This is a newleaf squirrel, so it'll

feed plenty…" she murmured, stalking forward, until Tigerclaw watched in

amazement as the she-cat leaped and caught the squirrel effortlessly. "Woah!"

Tigerclaw stared in disbelief.

Sandstorm dragged the squirrel, making sure it didn't touch the ground. This

would feed at least three cats that would be laying in the sun in the camp. She

knew she had amazed Tigerclaw with her ease in hunting, this was exactly

what she wanted, he was one of the most honored warriors in the clan, and

impressing him would lead to her being more popular, but she felt something

in the pit of her heart… she may have been falling for this tom, she might be…

Sandstorm just shook her head and continued back to camp, Tigerclaw following

her.

Tigerclaw enjoyed being back at camp, it was nice and sunny, and it was gorgeous

outside. It was the perfect day to spend time with Sandstorm by the fresh-kill pile.

"Oh, you decided you'd come spend time with me…" the she-cat's mew took

him off guard, the voice sounded sweet, like the smell of flowers in greenleaf.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I said I would, a good warrior always keeps his promises,"

he replied. Sandstorm nodded, pushing a mouse over to him. "Eat up," she said to

him. The tom ate fresh kill alongside Sandstorm. "So, Sandstorm, have you always

been so good at hunting?" Tigerclaw asked, "You did and expert kill back there,"

Sandstorm shook her head. "It took lots of practice as an apprentice, I was trying

to be a good hunter since I was a kit, I thought it'd help the clan…" Sandstorm

answered. Tigerclaw nodded, "Well, you do help the clan, you help the clan a lot."

Tigerclaw replied.

Sandstorm's heart lifted. "Really, truly?" She asked, an excited tone in her voice,

the tom nodded in reply. "Yep, you're one of the best hunters in the whole entire

clan," he complimented in reply. _How captivating… even Fireheart can't impress _

_me or compliment me this well… _Sandstorm thought. "T hank you. You are also a

great hunter and a great fighter in the clan.

Tigerclaw perked his ears, purring. "Well, I am happy you think so!" He stared up

at the sun. "Well, we need to go to sleep, the sun is going down and it looks like it

is late…" Tigerclaw said, padding to the warrior den. "Good night!" Sandstorm

called after him. "I'll be waiting for you to wake up from now on!"


End file.
